Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a multi-transceiver system.
One method of overcoming problems associated with a frequency band confined to a limited range is to transmit/receive a plurality of signals in parallel using a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) channel with a plurality of antennas and transceivers.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a multi-transceiver system as disclosed in the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first multi-transceiver system 1000 includes transceivers 100-1˜100-n and antennas 101-1˜101-n, and a second multi-transceiver system 2000 includes transceivers 200-1˜200-m and antennas 201-1˜201-m. Between the first multi-transceiver and second systems 1000 and 2000, the MIMO channels are arranged in number of n*m.
Such a communication system enhances the frequency utility efficiency up to n times, because it is able to transmit/receive n signals simultaneously in the same frequency band. However, quality of signals may be heavily dependent on carrier frequencies of transmitting and receiving sites.
Carrier frequencies of each of the transmission signals sent in parallel are identical to each other. If the carrier frequencies of the transmission signals are different from each other, the receivers may be disabled to trace offset points and the frequencies may be corrected, which may cause the restoration of their original signals to be difficult.